


That little bit of Magic

by 1PB2PB3PB4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, like incredibly so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1PB2PB3PB4/pseuds/1PB2PB3PB4
Summary: Pretentious poetry that covers nothing, except maybe regrets about the deaths in the wizarding world.





	That little bit of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, sorry for errors. I wanted to see if I could write pretentious modern, non-rhyming poetry. I don't think I did, but whatever. Enjoy.

They're dead and  
You're alive.  
You hate it but  
You died  
And it didn't stick.  
You're not sure why.

Flashes of fireworks  
Sail across the sky.  
Like cursed lights from evil  
Toungues. Spreading hatred  
What good is left?  
Certainly not you.

People say be glad  
The world's a little bit magic.  
But you wish  
It wasn't there. Because  
That little bit of magic  
Killed your friends.


End file.
